Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a seam ripping device for use in preparing a coiled tubing operation in a production well, such as, for example, in the oil and gas industry. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for seam dressing that can be used in removing a weld seam along an inner and/or outer surface on a section of coiled tubing, thereby allowing a coil connector to then be able to attach to an end of said section of coiled tubing. More particularly still, the present invention pertains to a more efficient seam dressing tool, thereby being able to remove a weld seam within an inner and/or outer surface of a section of coiled tubing in a substantially faster manner, thus resulting in a relatively easy to use and inexpensive operation.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
Standard rotary drilling rigs are typically comprised of a supportive rig floor, a derrick extending vertically above said rig floor, and a traveling block that can be raised and lowered within said derrick. During drilling operations, this rig equipment is often used to insert and remove tubular goods from a wellbore situated under the derrick which extends into subterranean formations.
During downhole well operations, pipe (such as, for example, drill pipe, tubing, workstrings and the like) is typically inserted in wellbore, and removed from such wellbore, in a number of sections of roughly equal length. These pipe sections, commonly referred to as “joints,” are typically installed one at a time, and screwed together or otherwise connected end-to-end using threaded connections in order to make a roughly continuous length of pipe. According to industry convention, a joint of pipe typically comprises a male or “pin-end” threaded connection at its bottom end, and a female or “box-end” threaded connection at its upper end; the threaded pin-end connection from one pipe joint can be connected to a threaded box-end connection of an adjacent pipe joint in order to mate or join said pipe joints together.
Continuous or “coiled” tubing represents an alternative to conventional jointed pipe. Such coiled tubing typically utilizes a continuous length, up to 10,000 feet or more, of flexible tubing that is stored or wound on a reel. Unlike conventional jointed pipe, such coiled tubing can be translated in and out of a wellbore in a virtually continuous manner without the need to continually connect and/or disconnect individual pipe sections.
Coiled tubing can be used to conduct numerous downhole operations. For example, coiled tubing can be concentrically inserted into an existing wellbore in order to clean out sand or other debris from such well. Further, a fluid activated tool can be attached to the distal end of the coiled tubing in order to perform work downhole; typically, pressurized drilling fluid can be pumped through the coiled tubing to actuate the downhole tool. By way of illustration, a mud motor and drill bit can be attached to the distal end of coiled tubing and lowered into the borehole as the coiled tubing is spooled off a reel. As the mud motor extends deeper into the wellbore, pressurized drilling fluid drives the hydraulic mud motor which, in turn, rotates the drill bit downhole.
Although different manufacturing methods can be employed, coiled tubing typically comprises an electric-welded tube manufactured with one longitudinal seam formed by high-frequency induction welding without the addition of filler metal. Although this seam often has a relatively low profile, the seam can nonetheless extend at least partially into the inner diameter of the coiled tubing. As a result, said weld seam can impede the ability of a downhole tool (which is typically connected to the distal end of the coiled tubing using a coil connector device) to be joined to the coiled tubing forming a fluid pressure-tight seal. As such, it is frequently beneficial to remove a portion of this seam or “dress off” the distal end of the coiled tubing in order to create a substantially smooth inner surface of said coiled tubing in order to promote a “flush” or fluid pressure seal between a downhole tool (or coil connector) and said tubing. In many cases, such dressing off must be done in the field immediately prior to performing desired coiled tubing operations.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for removing at least some portion of a weld seam, or other obstruction or debris, from the inner and/or outer surfaces of a section of coiled tubing. The method and apparatus should be relatively inexpensive, easy to use and effective, thereby allowing use in the field, or in a shop or other facility.